Kristonion
The Democratic Empire of Kristonion (commonly known as Kristonion), is a large country located in Central Europe. The nation is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Baltic Sea, and Arctic Ocean. In the east is Poland and Slovakia; in the west is the Atlantic Ocean; and in the south is Spain, Italy, Slovenia, and Hungary. Kristonion is a federal constitutional monarchy with a unique form of government which is a mix of the parliamentary system and a presidential system. The monarch exists as a symbol, while there is an elected Head of State, the Governor-General, and a Prime Minister, appointed by the parliament. The capital of Kristonion is Stuttgart and the largest city is Berlin. Kristonion is a member of the Kingdom of Amorica. Geography Politics & Government Kristonion holds a unique form of government with the Emperor as a mere symbol, Governor-General as Head of State, and Prime Minister as Head of Government. The Emperor is simply ceremonial in their hereditary position. The primary governmental abilities of the Monarch are the inauguration of the Governor-General and Prime Minister, and promoting the country internationally. Symbolism of the position is enormous and the most noticeable part of the monarch who appears on stamps, money, and other items. The Governor-General is Head of State and elected directly by the people every three years with a term-limit of three consecutive terms. The Governor-General holds executive power and approves bills passed by the Reichstag. He has the power to veto anything passed by the parliament, though the veto can be overridden by a two/thirds vote. The Reichstag appoints the Cabinet. The Cabinet is led by the Prime Minister, who is responsible for the organization of the Cabinet's duties and ensuring that work is being done properly. The Reichstag is the unicameral national parliament of Kristonion. It is responsible for creating the laws and programs of the nation. Members of the Reichstag are elected directly by the people; one being elected for every voting district of Kristonion's regions. Elections are held every three years, the same time as Governor-General. Unlike the Governor-General, no term limits exist for the Reichstag. Political Parties Current Political Parties Administrative Divisions Kristonion is comprised of fourteen regions. Each country is led by a Governor, except for Germany which is ruled by the Governor-General. Each regional also has a local parliament that decides on local issues that the national parliament does not. The regions of Kristonion are: * Austria * Belgium * Czechia * Denmark * France * Germany * Iceland * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Monaco * Norway * Sweden * Switzerland * The Netherlands Economy Demographics Ethnicity * 97% White European * 3% Asian Religion * 34% Protestant * 33% Atheist/Agnostic * 28% Roman Catholic * 3% Other Religion * 1% Taoic Religion * 1% Orthodox Christian Language The predominant language of Kristonion is German, and as such, is the official language. English is considered the second national language due to its unofficial status as the international language of business. Some of the Regions of Kristonion have a recognized regional language. Culture Military External links * Kristonion National Factbook Category:Kristonion Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Green team Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages